La Cazadora
by Hyuuga Temari
Summary: [Narutoverse]¿Qué ocurriría si ella termina con su hermano? ¿Qué tanto hay detrás de la leyenda de La Cazadora y del Asesino de Miles?


Vuelvo a ver el sol caer de nuevo, sus rayos juguetean entre las hebras de mi cabello del mismo dorado. Sentada en la misma arena donde te vi caer, no hace más de dos meses… La mascara que antaño viste ahora descansa a un lateral mientras observo la distancia, el mar eterno donde ahora descansas tu. Las aguas verdes me hacen evocar mil y una cosas. Ahora, después del tiempo quiero que sepas por que… el porque del nacimiento de "la cazadora" , el porque de tu caza…

Veinticuatro años que parecen una eternidad vista desde mis ojos, a los 13 conocí tu paradero y fue cuando mi vida tomó el momento más importante y el más bonito que jamás tuve. Por cuestión de unos pocos meses lo tuve todo en mis manos, después desapareciste para justo encontrarnos aquel día en aquel examen, el día en que cumplíamos 14 años.

Recuerdo que te opusiste a mi ferozmente, que no te dije nada pero no te dejaba salir… ahí fue cuando te descubrí la técnica que sería mi propia perdición años después. Allí justo donde te ayudé a escapar, aun después de ganarme días en el calabozo por ello…

Y los años pasaban, toda mi vida en Reigakure eran mis ascensos, Shinji y encontrarte. Encontrarte, verte y saber que estás bien, no quería traerte de nuevo en contra de tu voluntad, pero quería saber de ti. Y quería que supieras algo… justo el día en que encontré el comienzo de la leyenda de "el Asesino de Miles".

Una simple misión de captura la que hacíamos el grupo 1 de Reigakure, el mismo que se había mostrado imperturbable durante años, Uraame Shinji, Kenta Shuuichi y yo, ellos estaban preparándose para el examen de ANBU y yo había sido ascendida a jounin hacía bastante poco tiempo. Y entonces aquello… Inuzuka Drake, muerto… ¿Qué como lo reconocí? Por aquella pieza con la que habías marcado su corazón, aquellos sais de plata que eran míos. Y junto a su cuerpo el de su compañera, Reigami Eco…

Después del shock de ver a dos amigos muertos supe que Shinrei iba tras de ti. Ahí comenzó la inquietud de la cazadora…

Poco después Shuuichi hizo una misión kamikaze dejando sola a Natsukira. Se había internado en el bosque y se había encontrado con el Invencible. Su vida había terminado con el cuello marcado por unas señales explosivas…cordones explosivos.

Recuerdo que fue Shinji el primero en hacérmelo ver…

Aún así aguantaba, no quería ver que tu eras quien hacía esto… quería pensar que tu no, que no serías capaz…

Hasta que despertaste a la cazadora, cuando te vi como un demonio ansioso de sangre matarle, frente a mis ojos… 7 años a su lado, arrebatados en segundos. Y caí, me derrumbé, morí….

Tu habías matado a la única persona que me mantenía cuerda.

Durante 7 meses no supiste nada de la cazadora, pero después de ello estuviste un año arrinconado por ella. Se que la odiaste en algún momento de tu vida, tanto como me odio yo ahora… tal vez, si te hubiera parado aquella vez en el examen chuunin….

Y pensar que mi mano es la que te ha quitado la vida…

- Mami… mami no llores –sabía que algo no conocías, hermano… Nunca conociste a tus sobrinos. Nacieron mellizos como tu y como yo, y los mantengo unidos…

- No te preocupes Kurochi, ya no lloro…ve con tu hermana – si, esos 7 meses fue cuando di a luz, Shinji tampoco conoció a sus hijos. Ayame es la viva imagen de él, ojos verdes cabello castaño… y aquella sonrisa angelical que siempre tenía, aquella que calmaba, tranquilizaba y me hacía sentir bien. Kurochi es como nosotros, hermano, sus ojos tan rojos como la sangre que vi manar de tu herida, son grandes, expresivos pero no guardan maldad y su cabello, te reirías, es tu viva imagen…

Me da por pensar que si aquella señora nos hubiera mantenido juntos, tu no… tu estarías aquí conmigo viendo esta puesta de sol, conmigo y con Shinji.

Tras de tu muerte mi vida cambió. Quisieron condecorarme y salí de Reigakure; ¿recuerdas aquella jounin de Tsukigakure? Fui en su búsqueda y di con su aldea. Era pequeña y tranquila, perfecta para alguien sin conocimientos de shinobi… Hablé con la Tsukikage y dejé mi posición clara, no quería saber nada más de esta vida que me había arrebatado tanto. Ahora solo quería seguir por mis hijos. Por ello cambie todo, corté mis cabellos y los teñí de negro y había vuelto a cambiar mi identidad… Uraame Hana.

- ¿Hana? – sonrío levemente, aquella jounin se sienta a mi lado observando aquel mar donde te perdí - ¿Despidiéndote?

- Recordando Sayoko… porque si él está aquí dentro –susurro tocando mi pecho- existirá siempre…

El sol cae y debo volver a casa, tus sobrinos necesitan descanso… y yo te prometo volver mañana Kurochi.

Y por favor… perdóname por no haberte cuidado… por no haber asesinado antes a la Cazadora…


End file.
